Customer satisfaction is an important goal. In this regard, it is appreciated that a satisfied customer is likely to be a repeat customer and that repeat customers are profitable as a reliable source of regular business. In addition, it is understood that a satisfied customer is a useful marketing tool since satisfied customers consistently recommend an establishment to their friends, family, and coworkers. For these reasons, among others, there is a strong desire to improve customer satisfaction and customer loyalty.
For the purpose of maximizing customer satisfaction by reducing the perceived wait time in a restaurant having a relatively high volume of customers, different items of a food order are often made by food preparers at various work stations. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,689, one individual may have the responsibility of preparing salads while a second individual has the responsibility of preparing cooked entrees. In order to maximize the efficiency of food preparation, each food preparer should be working on the same order at a particular point in time so that the order is quickly completed.
While such systems are intended to reduce the amount of customer wait time, the results have been less than desirable. Specifically, the benefits associated with preparing food in a more timely manner are virtually nullified by current inefficiencies associated with moving the customer within known bakery-cafes. Accordingly, a need remains for an improved system and method for arranging and operating a bakery-cafe that will function to improve overall customer satisfaction.